Firewhiskey Punk
by MontaguexCapulet
Summary: Draco, Firewhiskey, and a Punk. Slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic so take that into consideration as you read. I would like to that SilkYuzu for Beta Testing this fic. I love You. Read her fics they are awesome!!

Disclaimer: JK owns everything that ever passes through my mind. I wish I had as much money as she does.

Firewhiskey Punk

Draco was pissed. It was his first day of his seventh year and the first class of the day was Double Potions with Gryffindor. Mind you he loved Potions, it was his favorite class but his mind never really functioned before noon. It was best for one not to talk to him until Draco lunch or they would be dead before they hit the ground.

With his eyelids drooping he tried to focus on whatever Professor Snape was lecturing about, he was pretty sure he had heard the words "genitalia" and "explode" but he wasn't sure. He hoped he was wrong. He looked at his Dragonhide watch that he had gotten for his birthday from his parents, it was 10:00. He gave a soft cry and slammed his head onto his desk. It would be two more hours until Potions was over and even more importantly lunch. Draco then took a swig from the flask of Firewhiskey that he had hid in his robes and tried to pay attention to Snape.

After ten minutes of light concentration he decided that he couldn't and pulled out some parchment and a quill and began to doodle. Before he even knew what he was drawing he realized he was drawing the emerald-eyed boy who haunted his dreams. The emerald-eyed entity that graced his thoughts always had an attractive quality that Draco found addictive. Draco could most of Harry's profile from memory but he always had trouble with Harry's eyes. They were impossible to draw. You could draw them but they lacked the spark that the real ones contained. Sighing he looked up so he could look at his subject only to find that Harry wasn't in class. He franticly looked around and hoped that he just didn't see Harry at first but Harry wasn't there. He was about to announce that fact to Snape but then the classroom door opened. The whole class turned to look at the door and Snape stopped his monotonous lecture to look at whom ever disrupted his class.

Harry Potter walked into Potions looking nothing like he did when he left school in June. His shaggy black hair was spiked into a small mohawk with a streak of green in it. His glasses were replaced with contacts and his lower lip, nose,both ears and left eyebrow were adorned with piercings. His pants were made of tight black leather and his tie was loosely tied around his neck, his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. He was the poster child for London Punk.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Potter" Snape sneered. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, another twenty points for your disregard for the dress code, and Mr. Filch will be seeing you every night this week." All Harry did was glance at Snape and sit in the nearest available seat, the seat next to Draco's.

As class got back to normal Harry took out a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled on it before passing it to Draco. He accepted the note and read the content of it.

_Got any Firewhiskey on you? I need a fix. _

Draco chuckled before responding.

_Maybe. But what's in it for me?_

Harry answered it and passed it back.

_I could let you see ALL of my piercings. _

All Draco could say to that was "Ouch"

_How long have you been a poof, Potter?_

_All my life, Sugar. Now how about we make a date tonight just you, me and a bottle of Firewhiskey._

Draco thought about the options laid before him. He could either go out with Harry and realize that they weren't meant to be and life could go back to the way it was or he could go out with him and they could become the couple that he dreamed about.

"I'll meet you at the astronomy tower at 11 and you better be wearing those leather pants." Draco said after a few moments. A smile appeared on Harry's face.

"Of course I'll be wearing these pants. I only have leather pants."

"God, you look great in leather." Draco said his eyes slightly glazing over. Harry laughed.

"You wouldn't look to bad yourself. You have the right figure." Both boys then began to talk about what they would rather be doing than be in Potions at that moment.

As the day wore on many Slytherins were highly confused when Draco arrived at lunch fully awake and not groggy as he usual did.

_What about your detention?_

_Do you really think I ever planned on going?_

_True. How do I know your not just using me to get some Firewhishkey?_

_You don't and I can't prove it. Check my robes pockets._

With this response Draco was confused. He nudged Harry and mouthed "What? Why?". Harry just smiled and mouthed back "Just do it." Draco shrugged and put in hand in Harry's pocket and pulled out a flask similar to his but Harry's had an anarchy symbol on his. Now Draco was really confused.

"If you have Firewhiskey why would you ask for some?" He whispered. Harry smirked

"To have a reason to talk to you. So are we on for Friday?" As much as Draco wanted to accept Harry's offer he had to think about it. He wasn't the type of guy who liked to experience one night stands. He was more of a relationship kind of guy.

"I'm not sure, Potter."

"Ok then how about we leave out the Firewhiskey and make it a regular date? I fancy you, Draco and if what I've heard is true you fancy me as well. So why don't we see what happens? What the worst that could happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I would like to thank SilkYuzu for beta testing this an all of my stories, and most importantly my fans. You guys give me a reason to write. I love you guys.**

**To Uber-133t Rabid Ninja Squirrel, I never really thought about that. Oh well, Draco will have to find a way around it. **

Disclaimer: JK owns my thoughts.

Firewhiskey Punk

By MontaguexCapulet

There were many things the Draco wanted to do at the moment. They included crying, screaming, laughing, dancing, and throwing up. Looking down at his watch he noted that it was 10:30. He had exactly thirty minutes before he met the punk of his dreams in the astronomy tower and he had no idea what to wear. Sure he'd been on dates but never with someone he liked as much as Harry. On the verge of breaking down he stuck his head out of his head boy rooms. "Hermione! Help please!"

Over the summer when they had spent hours at the Order's Headquarters, now that Draco had decided that he wanted nothing to do with his deranged father, they had both become something you could call friends. Ron wanted nothing to do with "that Deatheater", and Harry was AWOL all summer.

Looking up from the book she was reading from their common room's couch she saw a distressed Malfoy leaning out his room and appeared to be wearing nothing but his black silk boxers. "What do you need help with, Dray? Your just as smart if not smarter than me." She called to him.

"Just get over here!"He whined. Hermione sighed and placed her book down and went to see what was upsetting "Her Majesty" as she had started to call Draco in her head.

She walked into his room to find every surface of his head boy room covered in clothes of every color and style.

"Woah, what gay-bomb exploded here?" She giggled.

"Shut up Granger and help me!"

"You haven't told me what you needed help with yet."

"I'm going on a date and I don't know what to wear."

"Hon, you've been on dates before. You've had years of experience of what to wear."

"I've never been on a date with..._him."_

"Harry asked you out? When? How did it happen? Where the hell was I?" She said a mile a minute.

At his Draco laughed for the first time that evening.

"Yes he did, Monday in Potions, we started to pass notes, You were trying to keep Ron from stabbing himself to death with his quill."

Hermione shook her head slowly, "Oh yes, Ronald always has had a flare for the dramatics when it comes to relieving boredom."

"So will you now please help me?" Draco asked before falling onto his bed.

"Of course silly, I would love to help my two best friends find happiness. Just wear something that is just purely you." She then began to walk around his room picking up articles of clothing she thought brought out the best of his features.

"How about this? You wear these black jeans, that dark blue shirt which is hanging off your table lamp, and the black high-top converse you have under your bed? The jeans accentuate your ass. The shirt would be a little tight so you could see your muscles and bring out your eyes."

"What would I do with out you?" He said lovingly

"You would miss your date,which happens to start in ten minutes."

Draco gave a somewhat effeminate squeal and quickly put on his clothes and brushed his hair.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Ravishable. Now go out there and have fun." She before she kicked him out of his room. Draco fell to the floor and muttered something along the lines of "_ Crazy,bloody woman._"

When Draco arrived at the astronomy tower he found it empty. He looked at his watch, it was 11:04. Draco was a little disappointed in Harry but he wasn't that late.

Draco sat down on one of the window sills and stared into the night sky. The moon was full ans the stars shined brighter than Draco had ever seen them. Suddenly smoke came from behind him and he quickly turned around to see Harry smoking a cigarette.

"How long have you been there." Draco asked.

"A few minutes. I couldn't disturb you. You seemed at peace, which is rare these days." Harry responded. "What time is it?"

"Around 11:30, sorry I'm late. I'm supposed to be in detention as you know, so everyone is looking for me thus making it harder to get around."

"It's ok. I figured as much."

Harry sat down next to Draco and he offered Draco a cigarette which he denied. Draco looked at Harry and saw that his earring in his left ear and nose ring were attached by a silver chain. To break the silence Draco asked the question that was on the Order's mind all summer.

"Where were you this summer, Harry?"

"London. I know I'm not supposed to have left my aunt's house until I was seventeen but when they offered to take me to London on a family trip, I accepted and refused to go back home when the trip ended."

"Is that when you became punk?"

"Yeah. I met a lot of cool people and befriended a whole bunch of people who were in the underground punk scene and I just felt accepted by them. And the Harry you see before you was born."

" You could have at least told someone where you were, everyone was busy looking for you."

"Well I'm sorry about that and I've already apologized to Dumbledore but if I'd told anyone I would have had a boring summer."

"True."

"So... how was school this week?"

"Are you seriously asking that, Potter?" Draco laughed.

"Yes, I am. How was school?" Harry chuckled as he got up and walked around the bare astronomy room. Following Harry's lead Draco got up and sat on one on of the empty wood tables.

"Well, Runes was boring and we got assigned a ton of homework. Herbology was Herbology enough said there, Defense Against the Dark Arts was totally awesome since Lupin came back to teach. Finally Potions was the best it has ever been." Draco said ending with a smile.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Harry said walking closer to Draco.

"Well, this really hott guy asked me out."

"There is only one hott guy in Hogwarts and I don't think we're talking about that same guy so tell me about him." Harry said, now he was only mere inches away from Draco.

"Let me think. He's about six feet tall, jet black hair, and gorgeous emerald eyes. He's smart, funny, brave, and best of all he has the sexiest ass I have ever seen on a guy." Draco said his eyes become glazed over with desire. Draco quickly shook his head and the desire partly left his mind. "So Harry, tell me about your guy."

Harry leaned into Draco, his lips mere centimeters away from Draco's and then quickly pulled back making a moan of disappointment emit from the blond.

"Well he is also about six feet tall, silky blond hair, and crystal blue eyes. Perfectly smooth alabaster skin, soft pink lips that he licks every so often which teases me more than I can even say. Well he's as smart as fuck, second smartest in our year and wickedly good at quidditch even though no one gives him credit for it. But if anyone even bothered to see him at practice they would see how good he is." Harry just looked into Draco's eyes.

"Well by the sound of that, it sounds like your in love, Harry."

"I am." With that Harry pulled Draco to him and crushed his lips onto the other boy's.

Stars exploded behind Draco's eyes. Harry pushed Draco down onto the table and climbed on top of the blond. With his legs on either side of Draco's waist, he felt Draco rise to meet him and he smirked into the kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt boys but I am sure that you are well aware that it is after hours." A voice said behind them. In shock Draco shot up thus causing Harry to fall off the table and hit the hard stone floor. "Mr. Potter, I believe that you have missed several detentions already this year. It's now safe to assume that you will " Filtch said.

Harry was pissed. "Are you really so old that you couldn't see that I was in the middle of something?!? If you had a significant other, that was human and not some cat, in your life I wouldn't do that to you." Harry yelled at the old man who was a good six inches shorter than him.

"Why you self-centered delinquent! Dumbledore will hear about this!"

"See what I care you fucking old coot!"

Harry then learned that Filtch was a lot stronger than he looked because Flitch the grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him out of the tower.

Draco, who was forgotten in the fight sat there in total shock of what just happened, waited a good half an hour to see if Harry would return. When he didn't come back he crept to his private chambers and buried himself in the blankets and dreamed of of his love.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH

By the next morning everyone knew about Harry's fight with Filtch but every story had Harry in the Astronomy tower with a different date. So when Harry walked up to the Slytherin table the rest of the school went silent. Draco was eating his bacon and scrambled eggs when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Harry dressed in a simple black shirt and tight black jeans.

"Hey Draco, could I have a word with you?" He asked a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Sure. Do you want to talk here or else ware?"

harry looked around and saw that everyone was looking at them.

"Else ware please."

"Ok." Draco got up and they both walked out of the Great Hall together.

They walked the halls until the found an unoccupied empty classroom. Walking inside the dusty unused room Harry hugged Draco tightly.

"God Draco I wanted everything to be perfect last night and I fucked everything up I am so sorry." He mumbled into Draco's ear. Draco hugged Harry back.

"It's ok babe, it's ok."

"No, it's not."

"If everything wasn't ok would I have agreed to come with you?"

"I guess not but please let me make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do." Harry stammered.

"Ok then. Are you free tonight?"

"Well officially... no, but I'll skip detention for you."

Draco laughed at that and pressed his head into Harry's neck.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry's question was not verbally answered but they both left that room looking thoroughly shagged.


End file.
